On a Bender, Off the Rocker
by TheToxicFlavouredCandy
Summary: What happens when your so old, that even a vampire isn't spared the trials of Dementia? Aiden isn't sure he can keep himself together. Josh tries to help him figure it all out.
1. Sanity Slip

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I am simply a creative writer writing about fictional people who are owned by the creators of Being Human.

**Authors note: So Since I have finished my story study, I know have a loads of creative ideas that all seem to be forming around the characters of Being Human. I am going to compose several one shots of different points in our three's lives. It may not always pertain to the series itself, but hey, creative rights here.**

**I'd like to start off with Aiden again, I seem much more in tuned with his feelings then Josh or Sally. I'm not sure where this will lead, so I hope you guy's just stick along for the ride.**

_On a Bender, Off the Rocker_

_Aiden's POV:_

I've tried so hard to be where I am now, and it seems as each day goes on it gets harder and harder to keep myself in control. But I try, not just for myself but for Josh as well. What would he think if the person who's supposed to be helping him falls off the wagon again? I can't let him down in that way, in fact I wont. But then again, it's been so intense lately that I cannot be so certain of my own sanity and stability.

_Narrative:_

Aiden made to slam the door, not paying any mind to Josh who caught it in time to walk through the door way after him. Aiden made a be-line to the kitchen, throwing open the fridge door dramatically. He looked around it for a few seconds, moving a few items aside as if searching out a particular thing. He gave up closing it again and flopping himself on the couch. Josh eyed him up, trying to decipher his bizarre behavior.

"Ants in your pants?" he asked trying to sound light.

Aiden looked at Josh suspiciously.

"Ants?" he replied unsure of the question he was being asked. Josh rounded the couch taking a seat near Aiden.

"Well you seem on edge…like you've got ants…in your…pants" Josh slowed his sentence down at the end. Aiden raise a querying eyebrow to Josh.

"I just- I need a moment…please?"

Josh did as Aiden requested leaving him to sit alone in the living room.

Josh made it to the last step at the top of the stairs as Sally made her appearance. Josh jumped unprepared for her Houdini act.

"What's up with Aiden" she asked nonchalantly.

"Well he's a vampire, what isn't up with him?" Josh passed through Sally and into the spare room where most of his small book collection lived. Sally sighed following him.

"No I mean… seriously, he's acting like he's got-"

"Ants in his pants?" asked Josh happily, cutting Sally off. She raised and eye brow.

"Noo" she said with emphasis on the 'o'

"Like he's got a lot on his mind." Sally finished. Josh sat down looking deflated.

"Oh"

"So…do you know anything?" Sally pushed her inquisitively farther.

"I'm not s-" Josh was cut off by a laud crash from the lower floor

"-Sure" he finished before getting up and going to the top of the stairs.

"Aiden?" he called out waiting intently for his reply. Nothing. Josh looked to Sally who looked nervous.

"Wait here" Sally nodded.

"Seriously, wait."

"Okay!" She said impatiently.

Josh came rushing down the stairs, he looked around the living room, Aiden wasn't there. Josh heard a groaning noise come from the kitchen. He entered not seeing anything at first, and then he saw a foot kick out from the other side of the table.

"Aiden?" he called again, this time quietly. A reply finally met his ears; it was a quite groaning "Go".

Josh rounded the table seeing Aiden sprawled out on the floor clutching his head as if in agony. Josh fell to his knees to help Aiden.

"Whoa buddy, it's gonna be okay. I'm here, just tell me what happened" Josh made to life Aiden's head, but he rolled it away from him.

"Just go" he said quietly but defiant. Josh breathed through his nose impatiently.

"Remember what you said about always having my back, well I'm doing the same, just tell me what's wrong"

Aiden looked at Josh with a hunger and anger so intense Josh almost backed away from that single look.

"I'm hungry" he said flatly. Josh looked to the fridge, then back to Aiden.

"You have-"

"NO! What I have is discussing dead blood; I can't live off of this crap!" Aiden has lost it, his eyes turned dark, and his fangs slid out.

Josh's eye went wide.

"You need to keep it together, I'll get someone to help?"

Aiden let out a maniacal laugh.

"Who do you know that can help me?"

Josh was surprised, but he replied anyways.

"I don't know, Bishop? Wait…bad idea" Josh started to think to himself.

"Why don't you pull down your collar and give me a sip. I don't think I've had werewolf before" Aiden gave a smirk of inhuman lust.

Josh stud up looking utterly confused. _'Yep he totally lost it'_ He thought. Aiden made to lunge at Josh's jugular, but Josh backed up giving Aiden only enough time to sink into the meaty part of his forearm. Josh yelled out as they both went crashing to the kitchen floor.

_**End**_

**Authors Note: So…I'm still not sure where I'm taking this, but as it stands, Aiden is what 200+ years old? Dementia isn't only for those who are naturally old, it seems he has finally cracked the frail parts in his mind. Will Josh die? Has Sally finally started listening when told to stay? What does Werewolf Blood taste like?**

**Questions, questions, questions. Well till next time. Please read and review.**


	2. Open wounds

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything; I am simply a creative writer writing about fictional people who are owned by the creators of Being Human.

_**Authors note:**_ So I'm planning on getting this mini Story rolling and hopefully at an end soon, mostly cause I hate letting a story sit for to long without finishing it. OKAY so Part two: recap. Aiden has gone crazy; Dementia might have had a play on our poor vampire's fragile mind. And as it seems Josh's life might be in danger.

**On a Bender, Off the Rocker**

**Chapter 2: Mistakes, or miss-take?**

_Josh's POV:_

Ever since I met Aiden I have looked to him as my mentor, he seems to know the plan, blend in, and act… normal. For him it seems to work, but I can see the small parts of his mind where he can't stand this act, when it all become to much. And I fear for him, for his life, for our friendship. I just hope he'll let me be there for him when it all comes crashing down.

_Narrative:_

Josh tensed up upon impacting the floor, he called out as his head hit the door handle to the cupboards behind him. Sally appeared near the sink after hearing the disgruntled noise. Aiden still drank form his forearm, making noises Josh wished he didn't have to hear.

"Get him off of me!" yelled Josh at Sally who looked utterly distressed.

"I can't, remember, Dead!"

Aiden suddenly backed off of Josh, his shoulders hitting the table behind him. His breathing was heavy and panicked. Josh sat up beginning to wipe up the bloody mess pooling out of his arm.

"What the HELL was that?" Josh freaked out at Aiden, who was still trying to compose himself. He suddenly gripped his head again, this time yelling out in pain.

"I need…" Josh stud up and wrapped his arm up in a dishtowel.

"You need what? God damn neuroimaging?" Sally didn't know what to do, but taking part in freaking out on Aiden wasn't her idea of helping.

"Josh, shut up" She said shooting him a look of disapproval. Aiden sat up again, shaking his head as if there was a bug inside and he needed to get it out.

"I need fresh blood." Aiden seemed to be calming down. Josh raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the hospital blood would be good enough?" Aiden stud up, looking Josh in the eyes, his own back to their normal brown.

"So did I… I " Aiden struggled for the right words.

"I need your help Josh" he said defeated. Josh almost laughed aloud.

"Oh now you want my help? Was my blood not tasty enough?" Josh said with a smirk on his face of pure enjoyment at Aiden's expense. Aiden actually laughed, not full heartedly, but a chuckle all the same.

"Well it did kind of taste like chocolate" Aiden made a face of disgust.

"And what's wrong with chocolate?" questioned Josh.

"I hate it" Aiden winked.

_Aiden's POV:_

Sometimes we can forget, vampires, what our past was, or the things we've done. And then other times we snap, like a finely crafted shaft of glass teetering precariously on the edge of a mountain. Our sanity can be a flicker of light after so many years. Some of us survive it, other die from insanity. I have lived about 200 years without a glimmer of change, and now I have placed before me something I want to hold onto, something I need to keep close. And now fate is so willing to rip it from my hands without a glance back at my shattered remains.

_Narrative:_

Aiden watched the bar maid clean up her counter, her blond hair resting on her shoulders. The woman, her nametag reading Tosha, flipped her hair to rest down her back. Her neck singed to Aiden like a symphony. He leaned in without realising it, smelling the air slightly. The heaviest scent was beer, then vomit, and unfortunately the bathroom as it sat so close to Aiden's table. Lastly he smelled her fragrance, light and airy but pungent all the same. Aiden never did enjoy the scents of perfume, it tickled his nose, and not in a good way.

It was almost closing time, all that was left in the bar was Aiden, Tosha the bar maid, and the bar owner who was currently cleaning up out back. Aiden's muscles tensed as Tosha walked slowly to the women's bathroom. The hunger rose in him again, he had to feed this time, properly. Silently he made his way to the bathroom, carefully closing the door so as to not alert Tosha to his presents. He stopped when he saw her; she fiddled with her hair, lifting it up, exposing her neck to Aiden. He rushed to her with inhuman speed, turning her away from the mirror, biting into her neck without a second's hesitation. She made to scream but her mouth was covered. She made to fight but it was useless against a vampire. He blood drained from her, leaving her pale and bloodless. Aiden dropped her, not wanting to look at the evidence of his crime he escaped through the back window without looking back.

**End**

_**Authors Note:,**_To _WaffleNinja:_ Mmm Chocolate Werewolf 3

A slight cliffhanger…but not really. I didn't really want it to be, but anyways. I'm hoping to do at lest a few more chapters before wrapping this up. So Aiden hasn't killed Josh, whew, but he's still not quite in his right mind. He'd going to have quite the talk with Josh later so we might get a bit more insight as to what's going on with Aiden's thinker.

Chocolate Werewolf Fondue anyone? Stay tuned!


	3. A New Way Out

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything; I am simply a creative writer writing about fictional people who are owned by the creators of Being Human.

_**Authors note:**_ So...I reread the second chapter from last night….and I have realized I should never write when I am stoned, so many grammar and spelling mistakes O.O I'm so sorry . But now I am sober, and ready to write a third part. Again I really don't know where I'm going with this, so just bare with me.

**On a Bender, Off the Rocker**

**Chapter 3: A New Way Out.**

_Aiden's POV:_

I know my sins, I can see them clearly, not always in the right perspective, but they still linger. So many years of this, so many lies, I knew it would all come crashing down on me one day.

_Narrative:_

Josh perked up as Aiden came through the door; it took him a few minutes to register his appearance. Cold eyes, desolate look, his mouth and chin covered in blood. Aiden took a few steps into the hallway; he stopped, looking at the floor as if pondering.

"I'm sorry" was all that slipped from his mouth before he crumpled to the floor defeated.

Josh got up immediately, standing before the heap of his best friend. Josh had always felt anger to all the little slip ups Aiden had made while trying to get clean, but now all he felt was remorse, as if all he had done was mess up a relationship, or forgotten to do a chore. Josh hated himself for not worrying about the poor body that now lay decaying who knows where.

"I'll help you, only if you're willing to help yourself" said Josh with an air of authority that was usually reserved for Aiden himself.

Aiden looked up at Josh, fear and pain resided there. His mouth opened and a cry escaped him.

"I can't do this anymore, it's to much…I thought hospital blood would work, but every time I see- …it over comes me" Josh brought himself down to Aiden's level. He placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down, and we can talk" Aiden did as he was asked, Josh and him sat at the kitchen table while Sally resided on the counter.

"What happened yesterday?" Josh decided it best to start from there, figure out what's going on in the vampire's mind. Aiden stared at his fingers before finally looking from Sally to Josh.

"You'd call it Dementia…to vampire's it's just old age and lack of feeding"

Josh shifted slightly, not sure what to say. Luckily for Josh, Sally said it for him.

"So…you just went crazy?" she asked trying to sound sympathetic. Aiden nodded slightly.

"Basically, being…as old as I am…time can catch up with you, drive you mad" Sally and Josh still looked confused, so Aiden continued.

"Like a shell shocked soldier, I saw…my past, and it made my mind act upon how I used to be, my body was starving, so I sought food" Aiden looked away from both of them now, not wanting to remember his crimes as of last night.

Josh reached across the table, awkwardly patting Aiden's hand. He knew things were hard from Aiden, but he never would have imagined this could happen.

"Dose this mean hospital blood is obsolete for you now?" Asked Josh worrying about the foreboding status of his friend's future feeding procedures. Aiden shook his head.

"It does help, but it isn't enough… I need to find another way…I just don't want to-" Aiden took a moment to compose himself. "I don't want to go back" Josh nodded in understanding; this dilemma was going to be some work. Sally seemed to answer they're prayers.

"What about a donor? You know those people who think it's just a fetish, there's got to be tons of freaks like that around this part of town" Sally looked positively proud of herself. Aiden looked to Josh who seemed to think it was a disgusting idea judging by the look on his face.

"Josh…it might be an idea…but it seems to risky"

Josh was off in his own world, thinking deeply about the situation. He suddenly perked up, an idea had struck him square in the face leaving him fidgety with excitement.

"What about the hospital?" He said with joy. Aiden looked puzzled.

"Just hear me out, people die there every day, and the elder strip they have… Most of those people were dumped here by family that never come to see them cause they're dying"

Aiden still didn't quite get it.

"Why would I feed off of the elderly?" he asked slightly revolted by the idea of hurting innocent people.

"They're dying!" exclaimed Josh "You'd be doing them a favour, putting them out of they're misery. Do you have any idea how many times I've talked to the patients there and all they want it a way out, you can give it to them"

Aiden thought for a moment, toying with the idea in his head. Sally got up off of the table staring daggers into Josh.

"You're sick," she said before disappearing.

Josh rolled his eyes at the spot where Sally had stud. He looked back at Aiden who had stud up and was now leaning against the doorway to the living room.

"It might work…but we'd have to make sure no one would see us"

Josh got up too looking horrified. He stopped in front of Aiden who crossed his arms defensively.

"What do you mean 'We' and 'Us'?"

Aiden gave Josh a half smile, and he chuckled slightly when he talked.

"Well, you did say you would help me if I was willing to help myself. Well…I'm willing, and I'm asking for you help"

Josh sighed seeing no way out of this, he nodded.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm saying you brainwashed me into this" Josh made his way to the stairs. Aiden's eyes turned sombre and he looked to the floor.

_Aiden's POV:_

Some things had always seemed out of reach for me, even when I tried I still couldn't quite get there. I needed this, I had to have one part of my life that wasn't so fucked up by my past and the things I have done. Though light seemed to be at the end of the tunnel, how long would it wait for me to reach it?

**End**

_**Authors Note:**_ Much happier with this ending then the last. So I don't think I'll be letting Aiden get away with his problems that easily, but you'll just have to wait and see hwo it all turns out.


	4. Relapse of Memories

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own anything; I am simply a creative writer writing about fictional people who are owned by the creators of Being Human.

_**Author's note:**_ _I wasn't planning on writing this chapter for a while, but a sudden idea hit me. I think I finally have a grasp on where this might be going. I just hope you guys will all stick around for the ride._

* * *

**On a Bender, Off the Rocker**

**Chapter 4: Relapse of Memories**

_Aidan's POV_

Something deep within me is stirring, I can feel it now. Before it was just a murmur, like a soft whisper in the wind. Now I can hear it banging on the door that is my mind. I fear it's repercussions, but I know I can't avoid it. All I can do is hope and pray I don't do something I will regret…again.

_Narrative:_

Aidan slipped out of bed placing his head in his hands. _'This is it'_ he thought, _'I will become a predator for the elder' _He sighed knowing that, for the moment, it was the only way. He stud up having the piece of mind that most of them were already so close to death.

As Aidan reached the bottom of the stairs he spotted Josh packing a backpack with leftovers from last night. Josh was still so into the habit of cooking for more then one that he always made to much food.

"You planning to camp in the hospital tonight?" Asked Aidan with a smirk on his face. Josh looked at him with astonishment.

"No, in the woods. What did your memory blank out too?" Josh turned away to zip up the much-to-full backpack. The gears in Aidan's mind clicked.

"I'm so sorry" He said closing his eyes with frustration. "I completely forgot"

"Yeah"

"Tonight is…"

"Yeah" Said Josh with a tone of depression under his voice. Josh finished placing his bulging backpack on his shoulders before ushering Aidan out of the door.

Something tickled Aidan's thoughts, he was a vampire, but why did the idea of feeding off of the elderly make his insides twist with disgust. Why did his mind reel at the thought of killing someone that innocent, when all he did in the past was pray on women and children?

Aidan pushed the agonizing thoughts from his mind; he needed to concentrate on his task at hand, not to break, not to kill indiscriminately again, to be human.

_Josh's POV:_

I can't say enough how much this idea will haunt me, I know I thought of it, but I honestly didn't think Aidan would go through with it. But as his friend I have to be there for him, god knows he's always been here for me. When we first met he stayed with me when I changed for the second time, it helped to not be so alone. This was my turn to help Aidan through his hard points.

_Narrative:_

Aidan peered at the name before the door. He looked to Josh and nodded. The two of them pushed forwards into the room that was darkly lit, beeping of hospital monitors rung in their ears as they approached the curtained bed.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Josh closing the door behind them.

Aidan's mouth turned ridged as he pulled the curtains open. His eyes turned black as he closed them. This was not a time to lose himself. He nodded moving closer to the old man.

"Yes…I'm sure" Aidan looked over to Josh who nodded back and turned to the door as the look out. Ready to distract anyone who even thought of walking through that door.

Aidan looked hungrily at the body lying ever so still in the bed.

"Just remember, if I give even one sign that I have lost control, you need to stop me"

Josh nodded even though Aidan couldn't see him.

Aidan loosened the bonds on his beast, but only a little. His eyes blackened once more, and his fangs slid down from his gums. He poised his head inches from the elderly mans neck, he whispered quietly into his ear.

"I am about to wrong you in a way that may seem as though I have no pity on humanity. Just remember though; this is my war, and you the Jap have the only food available for miles around."

Aidan closed his eyes striking his neck, the unconscious man's body lurched suddenly, but Aidan placed a firm hand on his chest to push him back down. Blood pooled into his mouth satisfying the hunger, giving him hope that this could work. Suddenly he heard a commotion.

"No, miss, you don't understand I haven't gotten to cleaning it up, it's an utter mess!" Said Josh panicked, raising his voice far to high.

Aiden snapped up in time to see the terrified look on the Nurses face. He knew all to well what she was seeing, black demon eyes, fangs dripping with blood. But in that instant he was in feeding mode. Aidan struck at the nurse, she tried to scream but he had covered her mouth. Josh quickly shut the door before anyone noticed. When he turned back to Aidan, he had finished and the nurse's body was slowly falling out of his arms to the floor.

"Shit Aidan!" Josh threaded his hands through his hair nervously. Aidan's eyes turned back to normal, and he stared wide-eyed at the second body at his feet.

"I… what happened?" Aidan was completely perplexed; he backed away from both bodies to Josh's side, who still stared at him.

"She came in…I tried to stop her but…you don't remember killing her do you?" Aidan shook his head.

"Okay…how do we get rid of…or dispose of her body?" Asked Josh not wanting to be in this situation. Aiden fell to the floor utterly defeated. He rested his head in his hands and he fell apart.

"Just kill me. Please Josh, just kill me…I can't live like this, I can't become this!" Josh shook his friend who was becoming more and more venerable by the second.

"No, your going to keep it together, we're going to find a way out of this mess, and I'm going to help you. I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

Aidan looked at Josh who held his gaze with compassionate eyes. He wasn't about to let his best friend, his Only friend, give up so easily. He would have done the same for him after all.

_Aidan's POV:_

I knew this was going on far to long. I couldn't control myself. Yet Josh was fighting for me to keep fighting. It must mean I was worth saving, even though he saw what I did; he knows what I used to be. But here was, by my side, not letting me give up. For his sake, I wouldn't. He needed me to be strong to prove to himself that he needs to stay strong. I wasn't about to let his faith crumble because of me.

End

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So I see maybe one or two more chapters in store. But I at lest know where this is going now. All I have to say is be prepared for some needing of extra tissues. I'm not really a believer in happy endings, so I'll try and make this one as Light as I possibly can. _

_I'm getting quite used to writing Bing Human fics and I would really appreciate any and all ideas as to what else I could write about._


End file.
